I Love You Idiot
by rpgfan100
Summary: Being Gentaro's partner wasn't an easy job, but Kengo wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


I Love You Idiot

It was pretty hard being Gentaro's partner. Gentaro is kind, loyal, and dresses pretty cool. These were pretty good traits and all, but they made life Hell for Kengo more often than not. Gentaro was so kind that he's willing to pass on things that are important to him for the sake others. Things like sleep(somebody accidentally ruined Yuki's space project and he stayed up all night consoling her) and health(He spent one afternoon helping Tomoko look for some weird herb…in the rain!). Gentaro is so loyal that he's willing to push himself half-to-death if it means making his friends happy. And the cool clothes that he insisted on wearing made him look like a delinquent (or a bad boy, if you prefer) and the fact that he ditched class on a somewhat regular bases certainly didn't help matters. There was one month were he had to go to detention almost every day.

Being Gentaro's partner for so long, Kengo had come to expect things like this though. Gentaro was the type of person who was willing to do whatever it took to make those around him happy. He was willing to work hard for his dream and for the dreams of others. He's always been like this, right from the first moment Kengo met him. It didn't matter to him how weak, useless, or broken you were. He would accept you, whether you wanted him to or not.

As Kengo sprinted into the Rabbit Hole, he once again saw Gentaro laying on the table. As usual, he was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. Yuki was trying to tell him how it happened but he didn't even bother listening. It didn't matter how it happened, what was important was the boy he loved was injured…again. This wasn't the first time that Kengo found Gentaro like this and there wasn't a doubt in his mind or the minds of the other Kamen Rider Club members that this was going to be the last time. Following routine, the other members of the club left the Rabbit Hole, knowing that Kengo liked to work alone.

"Yo" said Gentaro as he sat up, a bloody smile beginning to decorate his face.

Ignoring him, Kengo put his computer on the table before grabbing the med-kit on the table. Opening it, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it has been refilled. He didn't want to see Gentaro like this any longer than he had to. As he was getting supplies, he did his best to avoid looking at Gentaro. He didn't need to look at Gentaro to know what he was doing right now. It was always the same. Gentaro would have a big smile on his face, he would take his shoes off, lean back, and begin talking about his day.

"I beat another Zodiart today" says Gentaro as he puts his hands behind his "It was pretty close but I wiped out my Gatling Gun and-"

Kengo wasn't listening to him. He was far too busy helping (more like forcing really) him out of his jacket.

"Suddenly, a second Zodiart popped up. I had almost powered down by that point, so that came out of no were-"

Gentaro's shirt had been reduced to one big rag full of holes, cuts, and tears. Ignoring Gentaro's grunts of annoyance, Kengo pulled off the "shirt" and threw it into the corner. Stepping back, Kengo begins to overlook Gentaro's back. In addition to the new cuts, Kengo let out a quiet sigh as he saw the old cuts. Some of them dated back as far as a couple of months. He brush his hand over Gentaro's back before beginning to patch him up. As he cleaned up the wound, he noticed that Gentaro had stopped talking. While he usually enjoyed the rare moments that Gentaro would shut up, today he wasn't so keen on the idea for some reason. Once he was done with Gentaro's back, he moved in front of him. More silence from Gentaro.

"Why did you stop talking?"

Gentaro had been watching Kengo's hands when he was called. He looked up at Kengo, hoping to look into his eyes. Alas, Kengo didn't look up when he asked the question. This didn't affect Gentaro's smile though.

"I remember you saying that you liked silence when you work" says Gentaro "You seemed like you had a lot on your mind, so I wanted to give you silence till you were ready to lay it on me."

He's always trying to help somebody, even when he isn't doing anything.

"I-Its nothing" says Kengo, turning his back on Gentaro to dig in the med-kit.

Laying the band-aids on the table next to Gentaro, Kengo begins to look over Gentaro's chest. While there were a few smaller scars on his chest and stomach, he also had big deep cut that ran from the upper right side of his body down to his lower left side, just above the hip. As he ran his hand along the scar, he couldn't help but linger a bit longer than he did when looking over the back scars. Kengo always loved Gentaro's chest. He's pecs were big, firm, lacking any trace of fat. Gentaro's chest lacked any body hair, something the Kengo found cute but never told Gentaro. His chest was also warm. It was a cozy warm that made you want to just sit around it and do nothing but enjoy it, not caring if you brushed turned to mush or if you forget how to use your legs. When Kengo ran his hand along the center of the scar, he could hear Gentaro groan in pain. It was quiet but Kengo knew what he heard.

"It just stings a bit, nothing to get worked up over" laughs Gentaro, pounding his chest just below the scar "A man's got to have a war scar or too."

Gentaro did his best to sound convincing and he probably would have to anyone else. But Kengo knew otherwise. He was Gentaro's partner, he could see past the act. Kengo looked down to avoiding Gentaro's eyes, but the meant he came face to face with the scar. Then he saw it, blood starting to drip from the scar.

"You OK" asked Gentaro when he noticed that Kengo was just staring at his chest. It was at this moment that he started feeling tears fall down on his abs. Kengo couldn't take is any more. Wrapping his arms around Gentaro's neck, Kengo pulled himself into the chest he loved so much and cried. He cried as hard as he could. This wasn't the first time he's wanted to cry after seeing Gentaro in such a state though. He's lost count of all the times that he had to watch Gentaro running into battle, only to return a bloody mess. He was tired of seeing the man he loved like this but he never cried. He knew that it would be pointless. He knew Gentaro wouldn't stop. Kengo know that Gentaro would always fight to protect his friends, wither he had the Fourze Driver or not. That was who he was, that was the Gentaro that he fell in love with.

Despite this, he still wanted to cry. He knew that was the way things were and he wouldn't change it, yet he still cried. They were a part of the Kamen Rider Club. A club that dedicated its self to protecting not just the school, but the world from the Zodiart's. It was a hard job, but one that they were willing to do. They dedicated there lives to protecting others, putting their own lives at risk. They all knew this, but willingly joined the club. Kengo had accepted this…atleast he thought he did.

When he finally worked up the courage to confess his feelings to Gentaro, a whole new world of happiness opened up to him. He loved walking with him under the warm spring sunlight, he loved snuggling with him under a blanket watching movies, and he even loved watching Gentaro's desperate attempts to learn to cook for the two of them.

It also opened up a new world of sadness. Once he confessed his feelings to Gentaro, it suddenly became a lot hard to see him running off into battle all the time. He couldn't stop thinking about all the worst case scenarios that could happen to Gentaro on the field of battle. At one point, he was even spacing out while supporting Gentaro on the field. The thought of losing Gentaro made him cry even more. Why bother holding back now though Kengo I'm already crying. Gentaro doesn't say anything. He simply wraps one arm around Kengo's neck and one around his waist before slowly falling back to the table, taking Kengo with him.

Kengo didn't know how long he was crying for. He squeezes Gentaro for a bit more before slowly setting up. Looking down, he sees a shirtless Gentaro smiling at him.

"Feeling better?" asks Gentaro.

Kengo simply nods as he straddles Gentaro, the Kamen Rider's hands on his was.

"I hate it when you do this to me" says Kengo as he falls into Gentaro's chest. He quickly feels Gentaro's arms wrap around his back, trapping him.

"I'm sorry" says Gentaro as places a kiss on Kengo's forehead "I'm sorry for putting you through all this"

Kengo nuzzled his head in Gentaro's chest and kisses one of his pecs before sliding open to stare Gentaro in the eyes.

"It's OK. I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with you" say Kengo.

Gentaro moved his hands to wipe the tears off of Kengo's cheeks and stared into his beautiful eyes that had turned slightly red from crying. Cupping his face, Gentaro pulled Kengo into a wet kiss. After the kiss, Kengo slides down a bit and nuzzles his face in Gentaro's neck.

"Can I ask a favor" asked Kengo, his voice slightly muffled by Gentaro's neck "Could you let me cry like this every once in a while?"

Knowing hard it was for Kengo to say this, Gentaro simply nodded without a word. Even around him, Kengo always had his barriers up. He would never say this to him, but Gentaro liked seeing Kengo acting sensitive like this. He loved how Kengo always was, but it was nice to comfort him like this every once in a while. As he heard Kengo's heart slowed down and his breathing slow down, Gentaro kissed the sleeping boy's teary cheek before falling asleep as well.

Author Note: Hello guys it's been a while! Since I last uploaded, I've started watching Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. I've finished quite a few shows, but the most recent one I've finished is Kamen Rider Fourze. It my favorite on so far. Gentaro is tied for my favorite rider(the other being Haruto from Kamen Rider Wizard)and I loved his relationship with Kengo. I hope they were both in character and I may write more in the future. On a side note, this is probably the best thing I've ever written. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
